Music Avengers
by Sky.Without.Sun
Summary: AU: Avengers es un grupo de 5 hombres que se han unido para vengar las patadas que ha recibido la música. S.H.I.E.L.D. Records quiere hacerles un contrato para que ganen los Marvel Awards contra HYDRA Media, AIM y Loki's Army, con la condición de que deje que una de sus chicas entre. ¡Viuda Negra aceptó ser esa chica! ¿Lograran su duro cometido o no? (Pairings: Nat x ...? y más...)
1. Welcome to the Black Parade

Después de tanta busqueda, por fin encontraron un lugar sin el sello. El líder miró disimuladamente tras la cortinilla y vio que estaba medianamente lleno. No era mucho, pero aceptable y tuiteable. Sus camaradas ya estaban listos, los instrumentos afinados y el tiempo se agota. Sólo tenían para tres canciones esa noche, pero era más que suficiente para ellos. Suspiró varias veces, era normal estar nervioso en todos los mini conciertos de los que podían dar. Una chica del bar les presento y salieron. Aplausos y gritos "por caridad". Iban a dar lo mejor de ellos aunque fuera poca gente.

* * *

**_Music Avengers_**

**_Welcome to the Black Parade_**

* * *

Ese grupo se hacía llamar "The Avengers".

Su misión central era vengar las tantas patadas que había recibido la música a lo largo del tiempo. Amigos de calle, debían admitir que se decidieron de hacerlo al escuchar un Boy Band bastante lamentable, y tenían detrás de ellos una horda de chicas gritando y con pancartas. Además, el hermano de uno de ellos llevaba un grupo bastante famoso y se había vuelto su principal enemigo: Loki's Army. Eran grandes enemigos que mezclaban canciones suyas y puras comerciales para vender. Pero...ellos no podían hacer gran cosa. No tenían un contrato con algún pez gordo y eso hacía que no pudieran tocar en la mayoría de los bares. Encontrar uno como en ese momento era milagro puro y tres canciones máximo. No podían decir que era algo bueno, pero eran sus primeros pequeños pasos. Una vez intentaron ser fichados por S.H.I.E.L.D., pero no les dejaron bajo excusas como "ya tenemos muchos grupos, están sobrevalorados y acabaréis peor de lo que ya estáis"...que "simpaticos" ellos. Unos soles. Normal que ninguno de los grupos de esa discografica lograse la fama.

Les costó mucho hacer el equipo de vengadores. Uno de los primeros integrantes fue el patriota Steve Rogers. Para todos "El Capitán América", el sin duda el capitán de aquella buena causa con la que se fundó el grupo, defendía la música con su frase "es el lenguaje del alma, no de la estupidez". Ninguno los otro componentes sabía su vida antes de que se hiciera amigo por accidente (nunca mejor dicho) del multimillonario, genio y playboy Tony Stark, mejor conocido como Iron Man, que era buen amigo del hombre con problemas de ira a la vez de genio Bruce Banner, Hulk para todos los baterías y músicos en general. El hijo de Odín, el mayor músico (por no llamarlo rey) de todos los tiempos, Thor se había unido a su causa después de su primer encuentro glorioso. ¿como no recordar todo el mobiliario roto y las sirenas? ¡Eso sí que había sido digno de grabar y subir a Youtube! El último integrante, Clint Barton, para todos Ojo de Halcón, fue hacia poco, después de haber discutido con Fury, quien encontraba siempre los bares sin sello y una vista desde lejos digna de envidiar cuando jugaban a los dardos. Apenas sabían entre ellos de su pasado, pero les daba igual teniendo un mismo cometido. La convivencia en la Torre Stark todavía era digna de aparecer en TV después de Gran Hermano: Peleas por robo de mantequilla, tazas rotas, videoconsolas rotas, instrumentos destrozados, nevera de comida basura vacia… sin duda un buen año para el bolsillo de cada uno y los basureros. No todo era destrozos… solo el 90%, también había buen rollo y mucha comida. Sobre todo mucha comida (para ser exactos las pizzas precocinadas).

_Do or die, you'll never make me,_

_Because the world will never take my heart,_

_Though you try, you'll never break me,_

_We want it all, we wanna play this part,_

_(We'll carry on)_

Con aquel último verso, dieron por terminada la canción y por fin la gente aplaudió con ganas. Porque les gusto la canción y no los cinco chicos encima del escenario. Se miraron entre ellos con complicidad, aquella siempre era la primera canción que tocaban, se acordaron de la primera- primera vez, en una estación de autobuses para intentar animar a los zombies con los que estaban y ellos mismo porque no llegaba de una maldita vez el auto de Stark. ¿podía ser su canción maestra? No podían decirlo todavía, había muchas.

-¡Quieto todo el mundo!- La mujer que lo grito no era otra que María Hill, la mano derecha del director Fury de S.H.I.E.L.D…¿que querría ahora?- Vosotros, los del escenario, conmigo

-¡Oiga!-iba a quejarse el jefe del local, pero calló al ver el fajo de billetes que soltó en mostrador para no discutir.

Iban a negarse cuando unos hombres de negro fueron directos a donde ellos y los arrastraron a un autobús negro. Eso no podía ser de otro color. ¡Tenía hasta el logo pegado en el grande en los laterales!. Decidieron callar, ya que tanto misterio tendría alguna razón importante. Acabaron en el despacho del director Fury. Este los miraba con su único ojo de forma seria y los dedos se pegaban al más puro estilo del señor Burns. María los dejo solos, preparada para cualquier llamada. Encima de la mesa estaba un dossier listo para ser abierto en cualquier momento.

-¿para que nos has llamado?- preguntó al final el capitán

-Para que firmen "el contrato"- respondió el director como si fuera lo mas obvio.

Todos quedaron con los ojos como platos al saber la verdad del dossier. al abrirla, vieron que si había un contrato con una "A" bien chula de Avengers al lado del pájaro de Shield. Había gato encerrado, era demasiado perfecto y genial como para ser verdad.

-¿para que nos lo dice ahora si hace casi un año que vinimos y nos echaron de mala manera?- Barton no se creía nada

-Veran, al final los grupos están cogiendo demasiado terreno y no podemos dejar que una vez más los malditos de H.Y.D.R.A. o A.I.M se lleven de nuevo el Marvel Award de los grupos

¡Los famosos Marvel Awards! celebrados cada año donde se medían los artistas seleccionados por los cuatro peces gordos discograficos en diferentes categorias. Tener un Marvel Award era realmente una llave dorada a un "poder músical" que llegaba a rozar casi lo ilimitado además de tu primera figurita a más de cien dolares con una pose épica hecha por alguna persona importante. ¿cuantas veces no habían visto a un ganador del Marvel Award rodeado de fans haciendo un inimaginable potente tour por todo el mundo? ¡Era el billete de oro para llevar la buena música al mundo!

-Si llevas ganando solitarios todos los años seguidos- dijo señalando la "pared de la gloria". Todos tenían el mismo nombre mientras que el otro lado estaba practicamente vacio

-hace un año que no sabemos nada de nuestra ganadora principal

Clint calló al instante, dejando asombrados por no dar una de sus contestaciones. Pero lo dejaron escapar. La desaparición en escena de la aclamada ganadora principal dejaba un vacío que seguro que SHIELD no sabía como rellenar. Los llamaban de la desesperación. No querían que Loki's Army ganasen otra vez y ellos sin solista, significaba que Belova iba a ganar representando a 2R y SHIELD solo el premio que siempre le costaba a Coulson ganar.

-Pensad que si no firmais, tendréis que seguir vagabundeando entre locales que no tenga nuestro sello...y ya es uno menos

-Tiene que haber alguna condición...nunca has sido tan majo

Fury sonrió ante la perfecta pregunta de Tony. Lo había "pillado".

-Nada importante...solo tenéis que dejar que alguna de mis chicas unirse a vuestro grupo

* * *

Llegaron a la torre Stark y se dejaron caer en el enorme sofá (la magia del dinero daba para un enorme sofá para todos). Genial, la primera oportunidad y la tenían que dejar escapar. ¿que mujer querría ponerse con ellos? Una desesperada, fijo. No podían dejar que una mujer que no entendiera su causa, por lo que luchaban, entrase en su grupo. Fury les dio algo parecido a un catálogo en que salían cada una de las mujeres que aseguraba que eran solitarias. No era que ninguna las convenciera, era que a cada una que llamaba, les decía que no directamente y aquello desanimaba demasiado. ¡Nadie quería ir con ellos!

-Esto va a ser eterno…-suspiro Rogers

Clint no aguanto más estar mirando como sus compañeros llamaban como si aquello fuera una sala de citas y salió a despejarse. Todos los bares por donde estaba pasando en ese momento prácticamente tenían el maldito sello de aquel grupo de locos que le estaban dando ese dolor de cabeza. No aguantaba más ir por las cafeterías que cumplian "la ley musical de los peces gordos" y se escabulló para seguir la gente que poco le interesaba. El sabía de buenos lugares sin sello escondidos, todos. Sabía que lugares merecía la presencia de Avengers, pero no esperaba que Hill lograse hacerse con ese bar. La mejor pregunta era saber como se había enterado de ese bar. Entró en un hotel y se dejó caer en la sala de actuaciones. Esas salas no tenían sello al ser parte de hoteles, y estos no se vendían a discograficas, claramente. Estaba bastante lleno de gente refinada, con trajes costosos. Escuchaban hipnotizados, como zombies, la canción de una rubia al piano. Por mucho que usase un peluca rubia, lentillas y maquillaje, sabía quien era. La ropa negra y la canción (por no decir la hermosa voz) la delataba claramente. _The Heart Asks Pleasure First_. Era su canción. ¡dios estaba de su parte! Quizás a ella si le interesa ayudarlo por 202 vez.

_Silent night surrounding me_

_On the shore of wistful sea_

_A kindest heart made me believe_

_The world as I wish it to be_

Escuchada la última estrofa, dejó de tocar el piano, se levantó e hizo reverencia mientras aplausos automáticos eran dados por el público sin vida. Él también aplaudió como una de aquellas focas autómata antes de escabullirse y salir hacia la puerta trasera. Sabia su estilo y como le gustaba irse en caso de esa gente sosa. Se limpió sus gafas moradas y la espero. No tardó mucho, siempre salia igual que entraba con un "ligero" cambio de peinado y color de ojos. La vio salir con su pelo rojo rizado ligeramente, sus ojos verdes libres de lentillas azules y de maquillaje solo el gloss de labios. Esa era la autentica Natasha Romanoff,seudónimo...

-Cuanto tiempo,_Black Widow_

Ella se giró hacia él y supo quien era al instante. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja alumbró su rostro.

- _Hawkeye_- no pudo evitar ir a abrazar a su único mejor amigo- Cuanto tiempo...¿vienes a devolverme los 100 boligrafos o a saldar alguna deuda?

El se soltó del abrazo, nervioso. No contaba con que se acordara de los tantos bolígrafos que le debía. ¿como no volver a sonreir si por lo menos podía verla feliz? Fue arrastra a la torre Stark, donde los chicos estaban tan absorto que ni se dieron cuenta de su llegada. Se encerraron en la habitación de Clint después de atracar la nevera. Sobre todo las cookies especiales todo-tamaños y las patatas super sabor americanas. Cogieron la Wii para jugar al Mario Kart mientras comían y hablaban de su primer año separados al completo pero sin llegar a detallar demasiado por la partida.

- Tu ya me conociste cuando estaba en S.H.I.E.L.D. al mes de haberte ido, Fury dijo de que me apunte contigo a sus duetos, pero como te metiste en Avengers, no te llame y segui siendo su solista. Hill le dijo de que quizás lo mejor era que me buscase otro para dueto, y me negué. Me aburria y decidi ir de bar en bar con la peluca y lentillas para hacer un dossier con los bares que podrían sellar...a lo espía rusa

- que cabrones… me dijeron que no sabían nada de ti desde hacía un año, justo cuando me uní a los Avengers...nosotros...

- Ya me lo contó Maria por Skype por si me encontraba contigo- le cortó ella- espero que tengas suerte, porque ninguna de ellas dirá que si...no quieren problemas después- Clint le iba a preguntar pero le cortó antes de hablar- y no seré la idiota que se apunte a esa locura

- Se que te debo muchos bolígrafos entre otras cosas...

- 201 favores- llevaba la cuenta la rusa

- Por otra más, Nat...

- BARTON, MIS GALLETAS- grito Hulk entrando con los demás derribando la puerta al más puro estilo "this is Sparta"- NECESITO MIS GALLETAS AHORA

Ambos quedaron sorprendidos (obviamente más Natasha) y no se fijaron que la partida seguía y ambos se cayeron de la pista arcoiris, obviamente perdiendo contra un Toad. Los hombres que iban detrás de él para intentar tranquilizarlo se quedaron de piedra al ver a una mujer en la habitación de Barton...o intento, según se miraba el desorden.

-_Ojo de Halcón_…-lo llamó dubitativo Iron Man- ¿que hace _Viuda Negra_ en tu...intento de habitación?

-Es mi hermanita- dijo intentando aparentar tranquilo ya que la furia de Hulk había despertado por no tener galletas. Natasha intentaba aparentar seria, como en todos los medios de comunicación, pero ver a su amigo temblando cual flan dando galletas a un ser más fuerte que él podía con ella, soltó una risita que no paso desapercibida- No te rías, Nat…

-No me digas así delante de desconocidos..._Francis_…

-Touché- dijo Clint terminando de dar el bote de galletas a su camarada- Os presento...Natasha, Avengers... y viceversa

-María me ha hablado un poco de vosotros...suerte con la búsqueda

- No hemos encontrado a ninguna, así que tendremos que declinar la oferta- dijo el capitán- Steve Rogers, Capitán América para servirte

-...también encantada- dijo extrañada al tener su mano en forma de saludo, aunque la aceptó con una sonrisa- Natasha Romanoff, Viuda Negra…ya sabía quien eras porque Coulson se volvió fan tuyo y fue de los primeros que acepto que Avengers entrará a SHIELD después de insistir que os admitieran… también se de vosotros por María y la prensa- aquella última era por Tony, ya que salía casi a diario por su "Industrias Stark"

-Natasha, ya conoces al equipo…¡Apúntate y sálvanos, anda!- le pidió su buen amigo

-Sabes que soy mano izquierda de Fury...no quiero problemas con él y menos daros más de los que ya tenéis…

Tenía que admitir que teniendo la mirada de todo un equipo encima de ella era bastante molesto y la ponía con facilidad nerviosa, además, decir "no" en esas circunstancias podía llegar a ser difícil, pero tenía que hacerlo. En forma de despedida, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amigo, se despidió con la mano de los chicos y se marchó a paso ligero.

Mira que se le daba bien hacer encerronas a su amigo…

Llamaron al teléfono de Fury para decirle que no iban a poder cumplir el trozo de la mujer cuando les ordenó volver a las oficinas de SHIELD.

Todo estaba pasando muy rápido.

Estaban en frente de Fury, que había firmado su parte, y aun sin tener una mujer, les estaba diciendo que firmará cada uno de ellos.

-Lo que pasa es que tenéis un ángel de la guarda detrás- dijo dejando pasar a una Natasha algo roja pero con una pequeña sonrisa.- Viuda, espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo

-Yo también- suspiro ella.

Se notaba que el director no quería que fuera su solista estrella y parte de la banda, pero ella lo había llamado para decirle que era una sorpresa. Todo por ese amigo de buena puntería que tenía y por conocer "una banda muy simpática".

-Son 202 favores y sumando… haz que no me arrepienta, _Camarada_

-_Welcome to the Black Parade_- Le respondió burlón chocando los cinco

* * *

_Hi!_

_Debo una explicación a esto. Como vereís, esto lo había subido "Yukkin-Zola" hace unos dias, pero se ha borrado y ahora con el mismo titulo y todo, es de "Sky". Vale, soy la misma autora pero con una cuenta nueva. He tenido problemas con la anterior y he tenido que dejar la cuenta tal cual (todavía siguen subidas los tres one-shot que subi hacía no mucho en Avengers)(esto es una historia un poco larga) y al final me decidi por "hiatusar" esa cuenta sin avisar y montar esta para subir todas las que he borrado y nuevas. Vease como Reinicion. Ya pido perdón por eso.  
_

_Yo mantengo que intentaré terminar este fanfic en verano (por algo resubo la historia), pero con este contratiempo, ya no se si lograre esa meta, pero igualmente me animo a subir los fanfics e intentarlo.  
_

_Pido perdón por las faltas de ortografía (no son mi fuerte) y repito que pido perdon por esto.  
_

_mantengo la pregunta: ¿teneís alguna canción favorita? (asi como pregunta inocente)_

_hasta la próxima!_


	2. Welcome to my Life

Una de las cosas que Natasha Romanoff no pensaba que iba a ocurrir en su corta vida de artista era acceder a entrar en un grupo para ser la única mujer vocalista. Otra era que acabaría viviendo con ellos en una hermosa mansión con Inteligencia Artificial de un millonario potente de gorra. ¿y que decía el destino? ¡También haría eso! Sabía que los chicos eran buenos (eso pensaba, solo conocía muy bien a uno de ellos), pero no podía dejar de estar nerviosa. No era precisamente muy buena con la convivencia…de solo hombres. Había echo bien en comprar un nuevo pijama.

* * *

_Music Avengers_

_Welcome to my Life_

* * *

Espero a que alguien le abriera la puerta, a lo que nadie contestaba. El día anterior quedaron con que llegará a las doce y nadie contestaba al telefonillo. ¿la estaban vacilando? Necesitaba paciencia. Una voz electrónica la asustó preguntando quien era. Ella respondió dubitativa, al final abriéndose sola la puerta. Entró y no vio a nadie. Agradecia la "apertura" del IA, pero agradecería más la aparición de alguien tras la puerta, saludando como el humano que era.

-¡NAT!- escucho gritar a Clint que llegaba a su encuentro corriendo- ¡Perdona! me he quedado sopisimo...echale la culpa al COD

Ella hizo una de sus sonrisas suaves automáticas, no cambió en absoluto durante ese lapso de tiempo sin verse. A diferencia de la otra vez, vio más a fondo la casa: su enorme salón con la enorme pantalla plana con gran equipo nivel cine, sofa gigante (seguro que entraban todos) y minibar, la enorme nevera de la cocina que atracaron, las habitaciones (donde aprovechó para dejar su pequeño equipaje en la suya), pasaron por un pequeño gimnasio antes de llegar a la última sala.

No hacía falta ser un genio para ver que era la sala de ensayo. Estaba tan equipada que parecía sacada de S.H.I.E.L.D. Le iba a comentar algo a su amigo cuando vio que la había dejado sola. Genial, que buen amigo. Además, cerró la puerta con llave. Eso era encerrona músical en toda regla. Iba a llamarlo cuando se acordó de que dejó el teléfono en la habitación con la mochila. Maldijo en voz alta su suerte en ruso. Miró su alrededor y vio el piano, su fiel compañero músical. Necesitaba una canción, una estrofa, algo para poder liberarse de esa encerrona. Estaba más que claro que la estaban vigilando, debía haber alguna cámara o algo, mirando a ver cuales serian sus reacciones.

Les iba a dar una patada en "los bajos musicales".

Pensó un poco más hasta llegar al día de ayer. Aceptó ayudar a Clint porque lo necesitaba con desesperación máxima, y ella debía admitir que se estaba cansando de no volver a cantar y tocar algo con unos amigos de verdad y no con los "agentes". Podía decir que un factor que la movió sin duda era es: no querer tocar más sola. Algo inusual en ella, pero ese año vagando sola debía admitir que le había pasado factura. Ese año sola le recordaba un poco a su pasado, ese podía ser también el motor por el que se había unido. Se sentó y pensó en la canción. Ya tenía uno. Se aclaró la garganta antes de encontrar el momento exacto.

_All by myself_

_Don't wanna be_

_All by myself_

_Anymore_

Se aclaró un poco más antes de querer seguir. Debía admitir que no era de sus favoritas (a su parecer, la cantante original tenía poca vida o no tenía la suficiente pasión como para darle un tono que necesitaba esa canción), pero si la que contenía ese mensaje que mandaba a las cámaras ocultas de la sala. Siguió un poco hasta que de sopetón entró su buen amigo Clint. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Lo había pillado. Era demasiado obvio. Él cogió su guitarra y se sentó en la misma banqueta que ella, dado la vuelta, quedando él mirando a la pared. Sabía que no necesitaba el piano, y por algo se levantó y cogió la que estaba a su lado y se sentó frente a él. Era una de sus canciones más sencillas y con sentimiento nunca sacada a la luz de la discográfica (y tampoco pretendían hacerlo, era su pequeño secreto).

_Driving in a fast lane_

_Counting boundary marker signs_

_The empty seat beside me_

_Keeps you on my mind_

_Living in a heartache_

_There is something I pursue_

_I can keep on chasing_

_What I can be for you_

_Oooo skies are black and blue_

_Thinking about you_

_Here in the calm after the storm_

El resto de los integrantes entraron al lado de un hombre entrado en años. Ella sabía de sobra quien era, por algo lo saludaba con una familiridad mucho más alta con la que había saludado a los demas integrantes de Avengers. . Genial, adios al desconocimiento de la canción. Seguro que se le ocurriría la magnífica idea de decirlo a su jefe para que lo vuelvan oficial y parte de Avengers o ella en solitario "_Feat_ _Hawkeye"_. El hombre no era otro que Phil Coulson, ganador de Awards por imagen, sonido y asistente de grupos de SHIELD. Estaba más que claro que él sería el asistente de Avengers. Tal sólo vino a dejar un dossier y saludar a su nuevo equipo. Se fue tan rápido como vino. Dejaron las guitarras en su sitio y la llevaron al comedor, donde por fin pudieron comer en paz. Debía admitir que cocinaban muy bien como para ser hombres. Intento mantener la postura, pero era prácticamente imposible al reírse por las tonterías que comentaban. Dignas de club de comedia. Suspiro, sabía que era el momento de explicar de que conocía a Clint.

-¿cuando nos conocimos? muy fácil...hace más de un año que somos...grandes amigos-Ella pensó y cambio miradas con Clint antes de decidirse si contar su historia o no. Era compleja, de un año de duración, y no sabía si se iban a reir o no. Decidió no contarla por entero- Nos conocimos en Budapest. Pasaron algunas cosas... y acabamos así, un año separados y nos volvimos a encontrar de pura casualidad

-¿como olvidar Budapest?- pregunto casi riendo. Sabía que ambos lo recordaban de una manera muy...difirente

- Si... Nuestro primer encuentro y ya el primer boligrafo que me debes- rió la Viuda.

- No es por...si, es por cotilla- se corrigió Iron Man antes de lanzar su pregunta- ¿que paso en Budapest?

-...Secreto- dijeron a la vez los chicos antes de seguir comiendo, con una enorme risa

¿Cual era ese enorme secreto? Ninguno de Avengers lo sabria. Aunque picaba la curiosidad mas que unas picaduras de mosquito. Hulk intento preguntarle, sin exito alguno, como había recibido su formación o cuales eran sus canciones favoritas. La rusa era experta en evadir temas y solo contó algunas de sus anecdotas en los escenarios, como la vez que tuvo que cantar en un partido de futbol y para el ejercito el himno nacional. ¡No volvería a hacerlo ni por Fury! El capitán se acordó del dossier que dejó Coulson en su sala de ensayo y fue a por él. Lo leyo para si mismo epetidas veces. Traía una noticia que no sabía cómo calificar. Podía ser buena, pero a la vez bastante mala.

-Chicos, No os creereis lo que he leido...tenemos una semana para sacar pocas canciones...Coulson propone con nuestra primera cara al mundo sea en "el quiosco" después de un videoclip de presentación

El quiosco era una especie de escenario circular en el parque más visitado por la gente que estaba en manos de cualquier discográfica famosa (cualquier artista no podía usarlo, costaba mantenerlo y actualizarlo) que quisiera hacer presentación, en las que entraban AIM(usic), HYDRA Media, 2R, SHIELD Records, Mutant Music y otros. Con un máximo tres canciones, debían hacerlo lo mejor que podían, ya que siempre que se hablaba "concierto en el quiosco", la gente acudía en masa, tanto los buenos como los malos, y era momento clave. El movimiento era realmente increible. Como Eurovisión pero en un quiosco, un grupo y gratuito a no ser que se comprase el merchandising como camisetas a 30 dolares. Con la nueva integrante no tenían ninguna canción (no podían obligarlos a usar aquella que habían cantado ellos) y era realmente un problema. Además, la única persona que había echo algún videoclip era la Viuda, además de ser veterana en el "quiosco". Se podía ver en Youtube y en la web oficial de SHIELD Records que ella canto dos veces en el Quiosco. El equipo se miró entre sí antes de decir nada. Aunque se sabía la respuesta.

Tocaba trabajar como unos condenados para lograr la impresión perfecta en el Quiosco.

-Nat...tienes que escucharnos antes de decir nada- cortó Ojo de Halcón, guiñando un ojo al capitán. Era hora de que ella supiera con quienes estaba tratando y tendría que volver a tocar o cantar en "El Quiosco"

Sabía de antemano que Hulk era el mejor de los baterías que se podía encontrar en todo el continente, aunque le sorprendió ver a Tony al lado suyo, sentado si tocaba el teclado. Thor cogió un bajo mientras el capitán y su amigo dos guitarras. _Seguro que Clint hará de guitarra rítmica_ se dijo la rusa a sí misma mientras los chicos empezaban a tocar. Si es que las acertaba todas.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

_Do you ever feel out of place?_

_Like somehow you just don't belong_

_And no one understands you_

_Do you ever wanna run away?_

_Do you lock yourself in your room?_

_With the radio on turned up so loud_

_That no one hears you screaming_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels all right_

_You don't know what it's like to be like me_

Natasha miró y escuchó asombrada el poder que tenía el grupo. La letra cantada por el capitán mientras tocaba la guitarra principal, los coros de y guitarra rítmica de Clint, la fuerza de la batería de Hulk y el bajo perfecto de Thor. Eran un buen grupo, y pondría la mano en el fuego que alguna canción con Tony también sería tan maravillosa como la que estaba escuchando. Sin duda, tenía que decirle a Fury que había apostado por un gran y muy buen grupo.

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked_

_When you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_When no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

La chica se levantó, sabía que iban a acabar con esas cuatro palabras. Conocía esa canción por Clint, en Budapest. Aquel chico era realmente una caja de sorpresas. Se dirigió al grupo en sí, tanto a sus nuevos amigos y camaradas. Ella también las iba a decir, aunque estuviese en frente del capitán y no su mejor amigo, que estaba orgulloso de que por fin estuvieran en el mismo equipo en aquella discografía. Por fin juntos. Después de esto, tendrían que ir a celebrar con unas cañas, como dios mandaba.

_Welcome to my life_

* * *

_Iepale!_

_He tardado poco en subir este mini capitulo de Nat en la torre. Tenía que meter al Agente Coulson, es uno de mis favoritos (sobre todo desde que vi Agents Of Shield. Las canciones que he usado son "All by myself" (obvio), Calm After the Storm (gracias euro por enseñarme la canción xD) y Welcome to my life (Simple Plan, cuanto tiempo!). El quiosco se llama quiosco por no llamarlo tienda de comics, asi como referencia. Era una de las mejores opciones, pero el primer obstaculo de nuestros heroes! ¿lograran pasar el gran bache?_

_El siguiente capitulo intentare que sea un poco más largo. Escuche (mejor, re-escuche) las canciones que habeis dicho y molan saco! _

_Me despido hasta la proxima!_


	3. Monster o Demon?

Con la primera resaca grupal de su vida, Natasha se levantó de la cama. Vio que a su lado, estaba roncando (cual motosierra) Clint, aquel al que consideraba el mejor amigo, un hermano, aunque una vez intentaron ser algo más. Dejo de pensar y miro para saber si era su habitación, apostaba a que Clint se había quedado dormido después de llevarla a la habitación. No podían prometer ninguno de ellos que no volverían a beber por una simple razón: lo volverían hacer. Se fue directa a la ducha, aquel día iba a ser realmente largo y no quería apestar a sudor y cerveza en su primera practica.

* * *

**_Music Avengers_**

_Monster vs Demon_

* * *

Alguien había puesto un contador de papel en la nevera para el día de ir al Quiosco a darse a conocer. Seguro que la publicidad empezaría a extenderse por todos los medios de comunicación, y no tenían muchas ganas de volver a ver su seria cara en una revista. Vestida con lo primero que cogió del armario, bajo sola a desayunar (despertar a Clint era como despertar a la bestia), sorprendiendose de ver a un nada-jodido-resacoso Capitán América. Vio que tenía un tazón con la bandera americana. Ella buscó una taza y este le señaló una de las encimeras. La abrió, encontrando otras tantas tazas personalizadas.

-La del símbolo nuclear es de Hulk, la flecha es Ojo de Halcón, Iron Man el reactor y el martillo...ya sabrás…

-¿me habéis hecho una viuda negra?-preguntó lo evidente- que considerados…- dijo irónicamente para ocultar su entusiasmo

-Tomalo como...un "regalo de bienvenida"

No pudo evitar reírse. Era la primera vez que alguien le regalaba un taza con una viuda negra, y más como un regalo de bienvenida. Cogió un poco del café hecho por Steve y busco algún acompañamiento. Buscó algo que no fueran las galletas por las que gritó Banner la otra vez, Encontró unos bollos. Ofreció algunos a su capitán, que rechazó amablemente para poder ir a entrenar un poco en aquella sala de entrenamiento que vio. Quedó desayunando sola, hasta que entró el segundo "resacoso" de la casa. Clint le hizo señas de que no hablara y le diera una aspirina. Jarvis le indicó donde estaban, intentando no hacerle demasiado daño al hombre que acabaría por los suelos en cualquier momento. Le hacía gracia, todavía no se había duchado. Le dio la aspirina y ayudó a llegar a su habitación. Desordenada todavía, intento no romper algunos de sus comics tirados por el suelo como otras tantas cosas. Lo tiró a la cama y salió "corriendo" (andaba como pato ninja) para dejarlo dormir. A ella también le dolía el alma, y se preguntaba cómo era que el capitán estaba fresco como una lechuga, entrenando. Pensó que quizás se había inflado a aspirinas o bebió menos que ella (lo más lógico y normal). Se le ocurrió la magnifica idea de ir al lado del piano, a ver si con la pequeña resaca que todavía tenía en la cabeza se le ocurría alguna canción. De camino, escuchó el sonido de la batería bien... _brutal_. Por la fuerza, le vino a la mente una tormenta eléctrica. Disimuladamente, se asomo por la puerta y vió que era Banner tocando la batería con aquella fuerza. La diferencia a la vez que lo escuchó ayer, era más violento y sobre todo, la gran noticia para ella, estaba cantando. Quedó sorprendida, pensó que él también estaba resacoso como casi todos, no cantando y sobre todo tocando la batería más fresco que una lechuga.

_I'm only a man with a chamber who's got me,_

_I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me._

_A monster, a monster,_

_I'm turning to a monster,_

_A monster, a monster,_

_And it keeps getting stronger._

De repente el batería paro y la miró justo a ella. Pillote. Vio que lo miraba con ojos verdes de ira, realmente aterradores. Se disculpó antes de cerrar la puerta y salir corriendo. Sabía que no serviría para nada, lo vería a la hora de comer, que sería en poco, pero igualmente corrió. Sabía que tendría que haber dicho algo a parte de lo siento y cerrar la puerta a…¿un monstruo? entre el barullo que contó con la batería, pudo escuchar un poco de la letra. Justo esas partes que decía que se sentía como un _monstruo_. Quizás si hablaba con él a la tarde de camarada a camarada, podría aclarar un poco y hacerse amiga de uno de los vengadores (quitando a Clint, para los demás solo era una perfecta desconocida famosilla).

Como algunos del equipo ni habían despertado y había gente "entrenando", comió sola unas porciones de pizza. Tenia que controlarse, todavia no habia hecho ejercicio y si cogia algunos kilos tenia problemas. Escucho el politono de su móvil y al ver el nombre de su jefe en la pantalla luminosa. Miro a ver si estaba sola antes de contestar.

-¿_que tal por esos lares, señorita Romanoff_?- sabía que su pregunta era solo para aplanar el terreno

- Hasta que has llamado estaba bien- intentó bromear la rusa- ¿porque llama, director?

- _Se un poco más amable con tu superior_ - le "regaño" Fury- _ahora en serio, ¿estas trabajando ya en los awards y las canciones para el quiosco o estais de resaca terminal?_

- director, se nota que no sabe de los beneficios de la aspirina...todavía no hemos empezado, señor

- _falta menos de una semana y Coulson no es vuestra niñera, trabajad antes de que me arrepienta de el contrato con esa panda de...locos. Tu estas hecha para cantar sola, no con un grupo de frikis. Te quiero trabajando, Romanoff_

El jefe le corto,sin posibilidad de quejarse y a ella le dio una rabia increible. Le recordaba a lo que paso hacía tiempo. Le recordó Budapest. Le recordó absolutamente todo. Le recordó que era realmente ella. Quizás lo estaba tomando muy a pecho, pero tenía su razón, ella siempre había cantado y trabajado sola, no tenía por qué cambiar eso. Aunque tenía que decir que estaba gusto y queria cantar canciones al lado de sus...camaradas, porque todavía no podía considerarlos sus amigos. Pensando en la palabras "amigos", le vino a la mente Hulk. Tenía que encontrarlo y disculparse por lo de esa mañana. Limpio un poco la cocina antes de ir a buscar la habitación de Banner. Tocó la puerta y preguntó si estaba dentro. Este dijo que si y entro antes de escuchar un _no entres, Romanoff_. Se topó con la mejor y adorable colección de figuras de cristal. Cerro la puerta detrás de ella con mucho cuidado. Quedo maravillada ante tantas figuras en perfecto mantenimiento.

-son magníficas, Banner- dijo al final. Se quedó mirando a un pequeño grupo de música de cristal- ¿sois vosotros?

-tengo un amigo que hace figuras de cristal y siempre que tengo un recuerdo le mandó a que haga una figura

Se quedó sin habla, mirando los recuerdos en cristal de su compañero. Eran realmente magnífico. Realmente no se lo esperaba de él batería con problemas de ira. Bajo la atenta mirada de Bruce, siguió mirando un poco más, hasta toparse con una chica de cristal. Pequeña pero muy hermosa. Debió de ser alguien importante en la vida del batería.

- Ella es Betty...- dijo con un tono de nostalgia-fui un monstruo al dejarla y no tratar mis problemas de ira a parte de...un montón de cosas

- Si por los problemas que hemos tenido atrás y seguimos arrastrando, esto es un nido de… demonios- calificó después de pensar- Para llegar aquí dejé muchas cosas en Rusia y por el camino...y de algunas no me arrepiento, pero de otras profundamente

Ambos se miraron por un instante antes de echarse a reír, disipando toda tensión entre ellos.

-Perdona por haberte interrumpido antes- dijo al final de la risa, con una sonrisa- Pero era muy bonita y extraña tu canción

-La cree en mis horas bajas...aunque no lo parezca, soy tan genio como Stark

-Tengo una idea

Esta se acerco y le contó su idea a la oreja para que Jarvis no lo grabase. Tenía que ser una sorpresa. Era una idea simple, sencilla, que demostraría que ella podía colaborar de una u otra forma. Ambos sonrieron.

-Me encantará ser tu amigo y camarada, Romanoff

-Mejor llamame Natasha o Nat, camarada Robert

_When the days are cold_

_And the cards all fold_

_And the saints we see_

_Are all made of gold_

_When your dreams all fail_

_And the ones we hail_

_Are the worst of all_

_And the blood's run stale_

Cada uno de los chicos comenzó a escuchar atentamente aquel sonido de batería electrónica y un piano en los altavoces de JARVIS. Sonaba bien, era pegadiza y nada de lo que habían escuchado hasta ese momento, realmente nuevo y perfecto. Sorprendente porque algún hombre estaba cantando. Cada uno de ellos dejó lo que estaba haciendo para centrarse en escuchar aquella canción.

_I want to hide the truth_

_I want to shelter you_

_But with the beast inside_

_There's nowhere we can hide_

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

La curiosidad mató al gato y al final los chicos fueron a ver que se estaba cociendo en la sala de ensayos. Al ver que hombres estaban ahí, pensaron que algo iba mal. ¿era Bruce quien estaba dentro con Natasha? ninguno de ellos había escuchado a Hulk cantar y mucho menos usar una batería electrónica. Les parecía sorprendente que la nueva recluta fuera la primera en escucharlo cantar.

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get to close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

Estos pasaron y ellos pararon. Automático. Como la otra vez. Sonrieron entre ellos, con complejidad. Les acababan de demostrar que, tras una capa de apariencia, ellos podían cantar y tocar un instrumento entre ellos dos. Podían hacerlo. Tenían pocos días, pero podían hacer tres canciones para tocar y cantar todos.

Ese día, Natasha hizo su primer amigo en Avengers a parte de Clint: Hulk.

- ¿A _Monster_ o _Demon_?

* * *

_Iepale!_

_al final he subido este cap! me apetecía escribir algo que tuviera Natasha y Hulk como colegas. Además, una amiga tiene un gran cariño al grupo "Imagine Dragons", por eso este capítulo solo tiene esas dos canciones del grupo: Monster y Demons (esta canción es la que adora otro colega, por eso se la dedico). Si alguien ha visto la serie animada Avengers Asseble!, vera que Hulk si que tiene un habitación repleta de figuritas de cristal y cada figura es un recuerdo. ¡Gran capitulo!  
_

_No quiero hacer un fanfic de Avengers que no tenga de cada genero musical un poco, pero veo que va a costar..._

_La verdad, no puedo asegurar si acaba "Romanogers" o "Clintasha". _

_Pregunto! Isla o Peninsula?  
_

_Review?_

_hasta la proxima!_


	4. Kiss While Your Lips Are Still Red

El dia que paso con un Hulk desconocido para el mundo había servido para estrechar lazos con el Bruce Banner del equipo. Ya no solo confiaba mucho en su buen amigo Clint, tenía la garantía de que Banner también era de gran confianza. Con aquel primer movimiento su seguridad había aumentado bastante, aunque el tiempo de la demostración definitiva en "_El_ _Quiosco_" estaba cerca. Los días pasarían delante de sus ojos si no encontraban 3 canciones que fueran acorde con todos. Tumbada en su cama, pensó en que quizás la solución estaba en que tendría que conocer mejor a los otros del equipo para hacer una canción tan fantástica como la de _Demons _o_ Monster_. Bajo a desayunar y se encontró a Clint. Le saludó y decidieron desayunar juntos. Era un silencio "hambriento" en el que estaban, cuando vieron bajar a Thor con mala cara. La joven quiso preguntar, pero no le dio tiempo. El nórdico cogió su taza, la llenó de café y se fue sin mediar palabra. La curiosidad pico en la viuda.

* * *

**_Music Avengers_**

_While Your Lips Are Still Red_

* * *

La viuda quiso saber que le pasaba a su compañero Thor, pero, al parecer, ninguno sabía mucho de el nórdico, y eso a la larga podía ser un problema. Si había algo que había aprendido al disculparse con Hulk era que no podía juzgar una apariencia y todos ahí tenian su historia. Si quería ser una buena compañera, tenía que ayudar a su compañero. Clint le dijo que ya se le pasaría, que no se metiese en vida ajena, pero ella no hizo caso. Quería demostrar que ella si era de fiar y para ello tenía que demostrarlo. Buscó al nórdico, pero no lo encontró. Al final, tuvo que hacer caso a su amigo arquero, y salieron a despejarse un poco al parque.

Le encantaba pasar, como en su tiempo en Budapest, tiempo con Clint fuera de la torre, pero la preocupación por su camarada era más que visible. Hawkeye intento que se olvidará de Thor a base de helado y chorradas en el parque, con el que le sacó más de una sonrisa. De camino a casa, le dijo que en realidad, entre ellos intentaban no inmiscuirse en sus problemas a no ser que requiriera gran participación como una pelea cualquiera. Le contó una de sus peleas absurdas contra un chico que hizo trampas en el poker. Ella, en un momento dado de la conversación, se apartó porque la llamaban, a lo que intentó por todos los medios colgar de la forma más educada a su jefe. Mintió diciendo que era un ex- ligue pesado, y sabía que aquello de mentir a un amigo era lo peor, pero no podía dejar (justo,sobre todo) que él o cualquiera supiera de las llamadas abusivas de su sobrepreocupado jefe.

Llegada a la casa, decidió intentar crear alguna canción para _El Quiosco_. Cogió algunas de sus partituras antes de ir al lado de el piano. Empezó a tocar, pero no conseguía crear nada, siempre acababa tocando alguna de sus canciones. Se estaba empezando a enfadar demasiado, y no le gustaba en absoluto. ¡Tan solo buscaba una canción! Terminó por estresarse sola y abandonó la sala, dejando sus partituras en el piano de puro despiste.

El tiempo pasó sin ninguna novedad: comió, jugo a Mario Kart con Clint y ordenar un poco la habitación, donde recordó que había dejado las partituras de piano. Regresó a la sala, donde se topó al Asgardiano con ellas en sus manos. No sabía si quitárselo de las manos o decirle que se lo devolviese de inmediato de forma sutil. _Dulce dilema_.

-Lady Natasha, ¿son tuyos todos?- preguntó curioso al ser tantos y de gran variedad

-Algunas mias, otras me las dio Coulson de los autores de S.H.I.E.L.D y otras las hice con Clint hace mucho tiempo...quizás tengo todavía el que me dio Banner ayer

-He de admitir que algunos son realmente excepcionales a la vista

-...Gracias- dijo un poco nerviosa-¿quieres tocar alguna conmigo?

-No creo que sea lo indicado en estos momentos, señorita…

-Antes a la mañana estabas mal, ¿que te paso,camarada?- le pregunto, pensando y acertando en que era eso

-no creo que le interesen mis asuntos personales, señorita…

-¿porque todos decis lo mismo?

-Somos hombres, no mujeres- razón aunque un poco machista, tenía sentido. La verdad no se imaginaba a los hombres en plan "fiesta del pijama" cotilleando como niñas en pijama corto mientras comían pizza y en la tele había algún programa de salsa rosa, pero quería demostrar que era de fiar para ganarse su confianza- Aunque su muestra de interés revela que se preocupa por nuestro estar, Lady Natasha

-¿Sabes que, Thor? Un día tenemos que hacer Noche de Confesiones- este quedó mirando, intrigada, pero con una sonrisa ante el entusiasmo de su nueva compañera y la imagen mental que tendría eso- Asi nos conocemos todos y no pasaría como en las series de Clint un "¡Me has traicionado, compañero!"- aquello último quiso sumar con una voz de hombre bien fingida, que acabó por provocar una pequeña risa en el nórdico

Thor volvió a mirar las partituras de la rusa, y se fijó en algunas. Unas eran realmente ñoñas, nada nuevo, pero otras, realmente valían la pena. Con ello no quería decir que eran malas, solo que estaba todas adecuadas para la voz de Natasha. Era digno de admirar tanto trabajo en una sola carpeta.

-¿Porque esta es tan… grave? parece para hombre

Ella cogió la partitura que le estaba enseñando, y empezó a reír. ¿Aún la guardaba?

-Esa...lo que pasó es que Coulson me la dio para mi nota, pero me la robo con Clint y lo cambio a esa forma por hacer el chiste. Como ves, ya no puedo ni cantarla y en ese momento no podía ir a donde Coulson para cambiarla...no puedo cantarla pero si puedo tocarla

Por hacer demostración, la chica cogió las partituras en sus manos y empezó a tocar delante de él. Era asombroso: las notas fluían como agua e inundaban la sala con grandísima facilidad. Era armonía pura. Thor se acercó un poco y vio la letra bajo las notas. Se atrevió a cantarlas cerca del oído de Natasha bastante alto, a lo que la pelirroja tan solo sonrió. Escucharlo cantar le recordaba al oso de peluche de un anuncio de Cornetto.

_Kiss while your lips are still red_

_While he`s still silent_

_Rest while bosom is still untouched, unveiled_

_Hold another hand while the hand`s still without a tool_

_Drown into eyes while they`re still blind_

_Love while the night still hides the withering dawn_

La voz del compañero paró al instante. Prefería mil veces tocar el bajo que cantar. Encima, la letra no ayudaba en nada. Aquello era una bomba demasiado depresiva. Natasha dejó de tocar el piano para abrazar al hombre que estaba dejando mala cara. Se apostaría un sugus (o cornetto) a que la canción lo había puesto peor, y, por lo que pudo aprender con Clint, un abrazo arregla el 45% de los problemas.

-Lady Natasha no tendrías porque molestarte...pero gracias

-Seréis como tumbas, pero a veces hay que echar flores

Nat se apartó del hombre al notar el zumbido de su móvil. Lo ignoró, diciendo que era publicidad, cuando en realidad era un mensaje del jefe sobre aquello. Ya iban dos veces en ese día. Realmente molesto. Suspiro antes de decirle que quería llamar a un amigo antes de despedirse del nórdico, quien le dio sus partituras y agradeció ese gesto de confianza de Natasha. Fuera de la sala, se fue a encerrar en su habitación para hablar con su jefe. Tenía que decirle que todo iba bien, que tenían una canción aunque fuera falso para que dejase aquella persecución aunque sabía que Coulson diría que no había nada. Sabía que ganaría tiempo porque era difícil, y podría seguir en un grupo realmente amable aunque poco compenetrado. Apagó el móvil antes de tirarlo a la cama.

-Me mentiste- dijo Clint en la puerta, sorprendiendola- era Fury...No quiere que estés en un grupo...-dedujo el hombre como si fuera Sherlock- ¿porque?

-No deberías escuchar a la gente detras de las puertas- dijo sin mirarlo a la cara, rebuscando en sus partituras- lo ignoro

-Y vuelves a mentirme...Mentirosa-la acusó con una voz grave que no pertenecía en absoluto al que era su amigo- Pensé que eso lo habías cambiado... tendré que dejar de confiar en tí

Su mejor amigo se marcho. Aquellas palabras le habían hecho demasiado daño. ¿y qué más daba que mintiese? Ella tenía derecho, como todos los hombres de aquella torre a ocultar sus secretos. Escucho unos ruidos y se asomo por la puerta, donde vio a Thor hablando por el teléfono. Debía de ser alguien realmente importante y sobre algo importante por como se movía. Antes de poner la oreja en la conversación este colgó. Ató cabos y se hizo una idea de a que iba. ¡cada vez su idea de hacer un día de "corazones abiertos" era más fuerte! Se le ocurrió que decir al ver que se iba a ir.

-_Kiss while "her" lips are still red_

* * *

_Iepale!_

_que rápido actualice... la verdad, me estaba constando decidirme si hacía que Natasha se acercase a Thor o algo, ya que me costaba encontrar un artista con el que relacionar a Thor hasta que me acorde de mi querido Marco Hietala, que es quien canta la canción "Kiss While Your Lips Are Still Red" con el grupo Nightwish. Por si alguien pregunta si, es con Jane Foster quien habla por telefono y tiene problemas quereis saber el porque de "Isla", lo sabréis próximamente!  
_

_gracias porlos comentarios! animan bastante!  
_

_Hoy no pregunto nada, solo deseo un Feliz 25/07!  
_

_Review?_

_Hasta la próxima!_


	5. Titanium

Oficialmente habían pasado 2 días desde que Natasha Romanoff había entrado en el grupo de Avengers. Había ganado (más o menos) dos confianzas, pero había perdido justo la de la persona por la que había entrado en el grupo. Dolía y no sabía cómo recuperar su confianza. Distraída, ya no se creía capaz de poder hacer alguna canción a falta de días para "El Quiosco". Escucho a alguien golpear su puerta y al abrir no vio a nadie. Sólo vio en el suelo unas partituras y al ver el titulo, supo de quien era.

* * *

**_Music Avengers_**

_Titanium_

* * *

Tiró las partituras a su escritorio de mala manera y bajo a desayunar. Aquella mala indirecta con una partitura llegaba a ser un tanto doloroso. Ella no podía decir cosas, pero tampoco se imaginaba que fueran a preguntar, y aunque llegaran a hacerlo, no había por qué responder. Llegó a la cocina, donde vio al capitán hacer su café matutino. Este le ofreció amablemente, y ella cogió los donuts para acompañar. Le comentó su inquietud ante "El Quiosco", a lo que su compañero, aguantando la risa, le pregunto porque si ella ya había hecho eso una primera vez. Le mintió diciendo que era algo normal, pero lo que quería salir por su garganta era tocar por primera vez con un grupo. El hombre se fue, dejando que ella terminase sola su desayuno. Acabó por enamorarse de su viuda-taza. La puso en el lavaplatos salió de la cocina antes de que entrara su amigo Clint. Quería hablar, pero la actitud cortante de él no dejaba mucho que hacer. Decidió intentar encontrar alguna canción para ese día, pero, al entrar en la sala, vio que Tony ya se había adelantado.

- Me viene genial que hayas entrado- le dijo el multimillonario mientras dejaba sus partituras en el piano- porque tengo problemas para una canción con voz de mujer...dime que no solo sabes tocar el piano

- En su dia Clint me enseñó la guitarra- dijo ella- y mi...padre quiso que aprendiera violin y балалa´йка*. No creo que en un grupo como este vaya a servir...

- Tenemos un serio problema... nunca hemos hecho partituras para esto- dijo Iron Man mientras se sentaba en la banqueta del piano- por mucho que piense, no consigo ninguna nueva idea

La rusa suspiro. Si, la cosa era preocupante. Para los tres días (aunque tenian que decir dos, el primero fue solo entrada y celebración) que llevaba ahí, a lo qué música se refería, solo se dedicaron a reproducir canciones que ya habían hecho de antes. Necesitaban algo nuevo. Algo que demostrase que los Avengers se iban a mantener con la fuerza en su sitio, que ellos estaban dándolo todo en cada concierto, cd y todo lo que viniese. Ambos se miraron al mismo tiempo. Pensaban lo mismo.

-Un himno a la fuerza-dijo Iron Man

-Resistencia- le siguió Natasha

-Nos mantendremos ante todo- dijeron a la vez- ¡(...)*!

Aquello lo gritaron, como si por fin tuvieran algo. Era un simple título. Había sido algo absurdo, solo una idea con un título en otro idioma. Tenía que buscar algo fuerte, pero no mucho para que Nat pudiera cantarla, aunque con ese mensaje bien claro. Natasha y Tony empezaron a trabajar de inmediato. No querían que ese avance quedase en nada y mandaron traer unos sandwiches mientras trabajaban. Llegó la noche y ya lo tenían.

-NUESTRA PRIMERA CANCIÓN- gritó emocionada la viuda tumbandose en el suelo, rendida

- no cantemos victoria...tenemos que tocar juntos y saber si les gusta a ellos

- solo nos faltan dos y realmente estamos K.O...ducha urgente, por favor...

Dejaron todas las partituras en el piano y cada uno se fue por su lado después de un abrazo de victoria. La ducha sirvió para aclarar un poco la mezcla de ideas y comer le devolvió las energías. Le echó un vistazo a las partituras del "misterioso" hombre. Quizás con Stark conseguía que fuera algo útil. Llego el dia siguiente y desayuno rápido el café para ir a buscar una nueva canción. Vio que Tony ya estaba usando el sintetizador tocando la cancion. Suspiro. Apostaba por una segunda canción no tan terca pero si que dijera que ellos se mantendrían en su lugar. Dureza. Grupo serio y comprometido a dar buena música. Visto desde fuera, era la mayoría de las ideas que enseñaba un grupo en "El Quiosco", por algo buscaban algo diferente.

- ¿Porque "_Iron Man_"?- preguntó de pronto Viuda Negra

- Podría preguntarte lo mismo por "_Black Widow_"... si ya sabes que me "bautizaron" así, esta en la Wikipedia...es lo que tiene sobrevivir a que te peguen más de un tiro

- _Iron Man_…-Se puso a pensar. Resistencia. No había caído. Tenía algo en la punta de la lengua- _Iron_ resistió las balas. No se dejó caer…

-¡Tony!- adiós inspiración, hola mujer desconocida- ¡No te has ocupado de…!

-Pepper, mi amor, que estoy intentando crear con _la viuda músical..._

Se presentaron entre ellas y Natasha aceptó las disculpas por haber entrado de esa forma. Ella dijo que no pasaba nada y se presentó como la secretaria (y seguro que algo más pero no confirmado) de Stark. Le dijo que su camarada era algo irresponsable (muchisimo) pero era... buena persona. Ella rió y dijo que agradecía estar con una mujer a bordo. Se volvieron a quedar solos, aunque ya era inútil porque recordaba su idea. Reinicio total. Decidieron repasar la canción del día anterior, aunque se vieron de nuevo interrumpidos, esa vez por el móvil de Romanoff. Ella salió para contestar a su jefe, diciendo de mala gana que estaba interrumpiendo demasiado. Solo llamaba para avisar de que Coulson iba de camino con noticias. Adoraba a Coulson, pero para mandar recados de Fury todo su cariño se guardaba en un lugar automáticamente.

-¿De nuevo?- preguntó Clint mientras iba a donde ella

-¿Para que me preguntas si ya sabes la respuesta?- le respondió con otra pregunta. La tensión entre ellos era palpable. ¿de verdad estaba pasando? ¡eran los "más mejores" amigos, tenía que ser mentira!

-A este paso volverás con tu mayor fan- aquellas palabras estaban llenas de veneno y lograron herir, pero no lo suficiente. Ella se mantenía.

-¿No comprendes que no me moveré de aqui? ¿Que estoy aqui por ti? No pienso caer

-Como tu afición es mentir e ir tras ese hombre, no te creo en absoluto, Romanoff

Este se marchó sin mirarla, pasando al lado suyo. Espero a estar sola para maldecir en ruso su suerte. Pero no iba a llorar. No iba a llorar y a patalear. No iba a abandonar. No iba a volver a perderlo. No volvería a tocar en solitario. No dejaría que las palabras de Barton la hiriera. No a todo. Sus palabras de todos eran como las famosas balas que casi le quitaron la vida a Stark. Recupero la idea que tenía antes.

-Stark...te llaman "_hombre de hierro_" por sobrevivir a disparos reales…¿y si los disparos fueran críticas negativas? ¿tu seguirías adelante a pesar de todo?

-..:Creo que se a donde quieres llegar...pero encuentra otra cosa que no sea _Iron_...

-...¡Eso es!- dijeron a la vez antes de ponerse manos a la obra

Se hizo de noche y Coulson llegó justo a la hora de cenar. Traía un dossier donde hablaba de que mañana debían hacer un pequeño intento de videoclip para promocionarse sin ninguna de las canciones que habían creado. Antes de que Tony dijera la verdad, ella dijo que ya sabía que canción cantaría para que Fury no llegará a saber que habían hecho pocos progresos. Coulson se alegró de que lo llamaran poco, aunque pensaba que Nat mentía en algo. Se marchó y la viuda le dijo que ya tenía una idea para ese pequeño bache. La hora para estar en ese lugar eran las cinco de la tarde, así que, según ella, tenían tiempo si se coordinaban. Terminaron rápido la cena y la viuda cogió la partitura del "anónimo". Teniendo en cuenta que terminaron la segunda, podían intentar hacer de esa canción una versión útil para todos. Para la tercera, Natasha pidió a Banner una de sus partituras secretas que no le importaban mucho para tocar todos, y se lo dió a cambio de que él no cantará. Los dos se quedaron parte de la noche convirtiendo las dos canciones a tiempo: Natasha y Tony.

Llegó la mañana y todos estaban descansados y desayunados para lo que esperaban. Tenían que practicar la ya no canción fantasma, pero antes…

-Tenemos que presentar las tres canciones para dentro de dos días- dijo Tony- la viuda ha resultado ser más útil y comprometida de lo que pensaba…

Tenían pocos días para el gran acotencimiento y para la mayoría sería practicamente imposible de hacer todo lo que esperaban, pero ellos eran...especiales. Natasha Romanoff podía notar lo comprometidos que estaban Avengers con el asunto. Ellos iban en serio y no se dejarían caer. Pudo ver a Barton sonreír un poco. No sabía porque era, pero también la hizo sonreír. Quizás se dió cuenta de que si cogió la canción que le hizo a traición para que fuera del videoclip, y la segunda canción, _Titanium_, reflejaba la verdad. Lo que le dijo en el pasillo.

-_You shoot me down but I won't fall...I'M TITANIUM_!

* * *

_Iepale!_

_Aclaraciones:_

_***балалa´йка= Balalaika.** El intrumento ruso bastante popular que consiste en un laud de tres cuerdas con una caja casi plana en forma de traingulo y una pequeña avertura. es realmente la leche. Si buscais en Youtube "Amok Aleksei Arkhipovsky", os saldra un tio que toca muy bien. No me he resistido a que Natasha no sepa tocar este instrumento al más puro estilo de Aleksei (encima ese nombre *codo-codo*) ya que es el intrumento ruso más popular y sería la leche.  
_

**_*(...): _**_Sería el t__ítulo de la canción que se descub__rirá cuando llegue el momento (chan-chan-chan)_**_  
_**

_Creo que hice un Clint demasiado resentido... aunque creo que ha salido un tanto corto y ooc. No he estado muy inspirada y he tenido algunas partes, así que esto es lo poco que puedo ofrecer. Intentaré que en el proximo capitulo haya más. ¡Coulson quiere videoclip y asi sera! ¡Coulson el amo!_

_pregunto: os gustan los covers?_

_Reviews?_

_hasta la próxima!_


	6. Somebody that I Used to Know

Después de incansables prácticas desde primera hora de la mañana, la canción para el videoclip promocional que Coulson decidió hacer para demostrar su valía tanto al mundo como a SHIELD, podía decirse que era decente. Todavía no sabían que tenían en mente, pero, teniendo en cuenta que su agente reía, podía asegurarse de que era algo gracioso. Natasha apenas había tenido tiempo para hablar con el aun enfadado Clint Barton, pero ella no se daba por vencida igual que aquella canción de Luis Fonsi. Ya lo pillaría por banda para intentar arreglar su amistad.

* * *

**_Music Avengers_**

_Somebody that I used to know_

* * *

El equipo ya estaba listo para salir y era alucinante ver a todos tan serios, sin miedo a fastidiarla a pesar de no saber que tenía en mente su poco-pelo agente y amigo Phil Coulson. Seguro que sería algo sencillo en el que resaltaría a cada uno.

En el autobús, cada uno practicaba con lo que podía y tenía, aunque parecía más ausencia que practica. Podía apostar que cada estaba en su mundo mientras inconscientemente practicaban. Ella también tenía los pensamientos más en su amistad casi perdida que en la letra. Desde un inicio sabía que _Somebody that I used to Know_ era suya por las notas y sobre todo por la letra adaptada. Esa letra. Sabía que a diferencia de la otra vez, tenía que haberle contado las llamadas y oposición de su jefe a que se apuntará a ese grupo de "Avengers". No podía culpar a nadie, ella siempre había sido, desde pequeña, una cantante solitaria y verse por primera vez en un grupo de tantos integrantes que ya tocaban desde hacía tiempo podía ser...molesto para los intereses de SHIELD. Pero sabía que con este videoclip podían asegurar a todo el mundo que ellos eran una apuesta segura y perfecta.

Por fin pudieron bajar del autobús para ver que estaban en una especie de almacén. Entraron y vieron que les esperaba una sala de paredes blancas, pintura y sobre todo instrumentos nuevos. ¿les estaban vacilando?

- Es sencillo… fingir pintar con vuestros colores, cantar, tocar y adios…-explicó el agente- será divertido

-No creo que muestre lo que realmente somos- dijo Banner

-Creo que en se como podemos hacerlo- dijo Natasha después de pensar, llamando la atención de todos

Coulson sabía que Natasha era 100% de fiar. su eficiencia, una vez más, quedaba registrado. Habló con su equipo antes de que lo hiciera Coulson, convenciendo de que asi salian todos y no solo ella cantando como solía pasar en bastantes grupos. Tenían que mostrar sinceridad y confianza. Después de un "colorido" debate, terminaron el pacto de cada uno y hablaron con Coulson. Este estuvo de acuerdo. Lo sabía. Decidieron ir de forma alfabética con sus apodos en inglés para darle un buen toque: _Black Widow, Captain America, Hawkeye, Hulk, Iron Man_ y _Thor_.

La viuda tuvo que repetir hasta el cansancio que no iba a usar el color rosa. No era para nada un color que le pegara en ningún aspecto por muy "color de chica" que fuera. Cogió un pincel de brocha gorda llena de pintura negra para intentar pintar con elegancia "Black Widow" e intento dibujar su hebilla de reloj de arena con el negro. Cruzó los brazos en frente de su pecho con cara seria, en forma de pose para la foto (una de las caracteristicas de Widow sin duda era la falta de sonrisa o rostro de alegría en cualquier momento grabado o fotografiado) y la grabación antes de salir riendo (ya dejado de grabar) para dejar paso al capitán. Quiso chocar los cinco con su amigo, pero este la evito. El capitán dubitativo, miro todos los colores disponibles. Iron Man le gritaba para que usase el rosa, pero este solo lo miraba mal. Al final se decantó por un azul no muy oscuro y puso sus letras con brocha muy parecida a la de Natasha como pudo al lado de una estrella por ser bastante americana. Su pose era totalmente militar pero con la sonrisa perdía seriedad y ganaba "adorabilidad". Natasha tenía que admitir que ese azul combinaba con sus ojos. Su ya no hermano Clint agarró sin pensarselo dos veces el morado en spray y dibujó una flecha que tiraba de sus letras al más puro estilo de artista de calle. Con una sonrisa arrogante, salió sin mirar a Nat. Sabía que amaba las flechas desde aquella vez. Tony intentó quitarse esa brocha roja de encima cuanto antes escribiendo su nombre al lado de un triángulo invertido recordando el elemento. Hulk no quiso tardar y dibujo de una forma tanto brusca el símbolo nuclear. Finalmente Thor no quiso complicarse con el martillo (el mismo admitio no saber absolutamente nada de arte al iguarl que Banner) y decidió reducir a un rayo plateado ya que el amarillo brillaba tanto como el sol del que su nombre no era dios. Al final la foto de equipo todos juntos no tardó en esperar, una seria y otra random, completamente despreocupada.

-¡Espera, Clint!- lo llamo antes de que fuera a coger uno de los deliciosos bocatas de Coulson- Tenemos que hablar

-¿y si no quiero?-quiso ignorarla pero ella, rápida, agarró su brazo e hizo que la mirara a la cara

-Me escucharas- sentenció al instante. Se lo llevó al único lugar donde no estaría nadie: el autobús negro de la discografica- Siento no haberte contado de nuevo las llamadas de SHIELD, siento haber ocultado la verdad, siento todo vale… Te prometo que la historia no va a volver a repetirse. No quiero un Budapest version Nueva York… eres como mi hermano, Clint, no quiero perderte

- Tu sabes lo que me dolió la última vez todo… sabes que lo intentamos, pero preferiste SHIELD y todo eso

-¡No es verdad!-quiso defenderse aunque fuera imposible-¡Tu sabes que estaba atada de pies y manos!

-¡Pudiste elegir y no lo hiciste! ¡Eres libre, Nat!- le echó en cara- No es Rusia, es Estados Unidos. Ahora eres solo la persona que solía conocer…

-Clint…

-Tan solo intenta no mezclar lo personal con lo profesional

-Tu sabes que no puedo- dijo ella agachando la cabeza- me metí en este grupo para salvarlo… por ti. Ellos son importantes para ti, y para mi, se han vuelto mis primeros... camaradas. Nunca he trabajado en grupo, no he podido, pero ver que compañeros sinceros y leales...o lo intentan, dan ánimos de intentar estar a su altura. Me esfuerzo el doble por razones codificadas de SHIELD, y quiero decirte porque eres como mi hermano, pero lo tengo vetado. A diferencia de los superiores o la casa, yo se que vais a llegar alto igual que Coulson. Teneis el valor y el poder para hacerlo. Y tu sabes que confio en ti más que en cualquier otro…

Hawkeye al final se ablandó y la abrazó. El sabía mucho de _Black Widow_, no lo suficiente pero más que todos aquellos periodistas imbeciles. Igualmente eran como hermanos a pesar de ese pasado que nadie sabía. Hicieron las paces "a medias" y fueron a por uno de los bocatas de Coulson antes de que se acabaran por el tremendo apetito de Hulk o Thor. Tony dijo que la próxima vez invitaba a Shawarma.

-¡Empezar a tocar chicos!

Los focos que les alumbraban eran molestos, pero no importaba. Todos estaban en su puesto, serios, listos. No les importaba tampoco ese grado frío que había en el almacén que iba a desaparecer después de que se fueran para el siguiente grupo.

_Now and then I think of when we were together_

_Like when you said you felt so happy you could die_

_Told myself that you were right for me_

_But felt so lonely in your company_

_But that was love and it's an ache I still remember_

Natasha empezó a cantar acompañada por la guitarra principal de Steve. Coulson miraba atento a lo que iba a pasar. Estaban siendo grabados desde que escribieron sus nombres y no iban a decepcionar. No llevaban uniforme pero el negro era el color que más abundaba por parte de los chicos de Shield mientras los Avengers, cada uno llevaba una camiseta del color que habían pintado anteriormente, personalizada al máxima que podía (no podían comparase la flecha morada con la bandera grafiteada)

_But you didn't have to cut me off_

_Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing_

_And I don't even need your love_

_But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough_

_No, you didn't have to stoop so low_

_Have your friends collect your records and then change your number_

_I guess that I don't need, that though_

_Now you're just Somebody that I used to know_

Terminaron de cantar y realmente Coulson vio que no hacía falta volver a grabar. Era perfecto. Una de las agentes pedía repetición, pero Coulson dijo que se las arreglaran con lo que tenían. Podía sonar mal, pero Natasha conocía lo suficiente al agente como para saber que aquello era muy buena señal. Demasiada buena. Pudieron volver a la casa y descansar a pierna suelta, cada uno en su cama. Aunque quedaban Clint y Natasha despiertos. Por fin estaban arreglados, contento, y lo celebraban con una sencilla sin alcohol porque, durante los días que faltaban, sólo podían practicar aquellas tres canciones. Natasha quería dejar que una la cantase el capitán, pero sabían que a Fury no le gustaría y mantuvieron a Nat como vocalista, sin poder demostrar que sabía tocar la guitarra. Eso no quitaba el hecho de que la pelirroja siguiera dandole vueltas al asunto.

- Brindemos por una amistad casi recuperada

- Mantengo que tenemos que hacer un día después de todo esto para asincerarnos todos…

- No somos mujeres...pero vale

- _Now…¿I'm somebody that you used to know?_

* * *

_Iepale!_

_por fin actualizo! He tenido unos dolores de cabeza horribles que no me han dejado escribir mucho, pero he podido escribir esto. Respecto a las canciones, solo he nombrado por encima la de "yo no me doy por vencido" de Luis Fonsi (canción con la que mi hermano me dio el latazo y no me he resistido a nombrarla) y Somebody that i used to know de Gotye. Bien, yo escribi pensando el el cover que le hizo Within Temptation por eso de ponere la voz de Natasha y que fuera Clint que le pasase la canción (vease que él le pasaría la original y Tony adapto para todos). La idea de las paredes pintadas al "Avengerstyle" me la paso indirectamente una amiga (gracias!)_

_pregunto: Steve tendría que haber usado el color rosa? _

_Era broma, pero si alguien responde, es libre de hacerlo. _

_espero que os haya gustado. Gracias por comments y follows!_

_Review?_


	7. Radioactive

Después de días completos en que no existía la vida social para ninguno de los integrantes, había llegado el día definitivo: la presentación en "**El Quiosco**". No había nervios, en pocos días pudieron perfeccionar como pudieron las tres canciones que pudieron completar Tony y Natasha. Ella, veterana en cantar en aquel famoso escenario, les dijo que lo único que tenían que hacer era ganar el favor del público mostrando una faceta que podían sacar en el programa de "_Marvellous_", las mayores cotillas de todo el mundo reunidas para desfragmentar la vida privada de cada uno de ellos. Aquellas ya habían cotilleado y sacado todo el jugo del videoclip, perfecta sincronización con la canción, decían que era un grupo perfecto en revelación de Fury que usaba a la veterana y perfecta _aún soltera_ Black Widow. A ellos les daba igual la publicidad barata y mala de las mayores expertas en _cotilling_ y estaban más que centrados dar lo mejor en aquel concierto. Natasha quiso decirles algo más, pero decidió que cada uno de ellos fuera natural era su día y ellos eran lo suficientemente "mayores" para saber que hacer.

Y por fin, después de tanta espera, llegó el día.

* * *

**_Music Avengers_**

_Radioactive_

* * *

Era cuestión de horas de que el agente Coulson llegase con aquel autobús un tanto cutre para llevarlos al gran escenario de "_El Quiosco_". Natasha no dejaba de andar de un lugar para otro totalmente preparada. No estaba nerviosa, era fácil para ella ganarse al grupo, pero no podía dejar de pensar en sus compañeros. Solo faltaba de hablar un poco más profundamente con el capitán antes de proponerle que hiciera aquella especie de "abertura del corazón". Con el capitan algunas veces había hablado de forma amistosa, y motivaba hablar más con él. Era alguien que se había ganado a pulso el apodo de "Capitán".

-Nat!- le llamó Clint desde la otra punta- ¿esto no me hace muy SHIELD?- señaló el pin de águila en su pecho

-No haber accedido, Legolas...yo parezco sacada de uno de esos libros de moda...intentemos no pasar frío

Ambos se miraron antes de empezar a reír. Natasha se reía del chaleco de cuero de su amigo con unos detalles morado-oscuro mientras Clint se reía del corset negro de su amiga, donde el pin se exhibía en el pecho derecho. Decidió ir con él al lado en el autobús. El halcón agarró la guitarra acústica y práctico las notas mientras Natasha cantaba al son. Estaban más que preparados. Llegaron a las puertas de "El Quiosco", donde cada uno bajo y entro como si nada. Agradecian que Coulson hiciera que el autobus entrará hasta el fondo, evitando las camaras. Natasha se repasó el peinado rizado mientras que pensaba en todo. Vio al capitán andar de un lado para otro y decidió intentar tranquilizarlo.

-Este tranquilo capitán, todo irá bien…

-No creo que estés en posición de ayudar, Viuda...tú ya eres veterana

-Bueno, eres mi compañero y quiero ayudarte

-A diferencia de Hawkeye, no te creo- dijo cambiando total de aspecto. A un capitán más borde, uno que no quería mujeres en el equipo. Un tipo de capitán del que no conocía en absoluto. Se puso en guardia mentalmente, sin perder su postura- Estas aqui por ayudar a Clint, nada más. Si un día se va, tu te iras. No te importamos. Admite de una vez que estas aqui por venganza a Fury...os escuche a ti y Clint por accidente en el bus la otra vez. Ya no creo que seas de fiar, viuda

-Te dire lo mismo que a el: un día para todos. Sinceremonos. Y te dare la oportunidad para que me judges bien. Pensé que eras diferente, Capitán.

La Viuda Negra dejo su mente en blanco un rato después de alejarse de Steve, asimilando lo que había pasado. Solo necesitaba abrirse a ellos un dia para que la creyeran finalmente. Solo eso. Pero lo más importante en ese momento era el concierto. Tres canciones diferentes para darle caña y demostrar que SHIELD tenía una banda perfecta. Coulson estaba a su lado y estaba animandolos con palabras alentadoras. Se miraron entre ellos he hicieron piña, grito de guerra incluido.

-¡AVENGERS, ASSEMBLE!

La presentadora neutral los presentó solo con el nombre mientras salían. Podían escuchar gritos y vítores, podían ser fans surgidos por el videoclip o fans de la ya famosa Black Widow, pero estaban ahí para ver su debut. El debut del grupo. Las luces se apagaron solo para iluminar a la cantante. Ella ya sabía cual sería la primera. _Radioactive._

_I'm waking up to ash and dust_

_I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust_

_I'm breathing in the chemicals_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up,_

_Then checking out on the prison bus_

_This is it, the apocalypse_

_Whoa_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_I raise my flags, don my clothes_

_It's a revolution, I suppose_

_We'll paint it red to fit right in_

_Whoa_

Terminaron la canción con la chica señalando el cielo con el micro. Todos aplaudieron eufóricos, como focas saltando en un espectáculo. Digno de ser grabado por las cámaras, que estarían emitiendo en la televisión un directo que estarían viendo tantas personas. Pudieron ver los rostros de la gente chillona, aclamando la segunda canción de inmediato. Natasha interactuó un poco en nombre de todo el equipo ayudada por Clint a presentarse de una forma no tan seria como pretendía la rusa, logrando gritos de emoción de fans. _Hawkeye _tenía una chispa cómica que las atraía como polillas, aunque Tony entro en el juego y lo desbanco de una forma elegante, ganando más fans. Presentaba a cada uno con su nombre de pila y algún comentario o movimiento absurdo que hacía sonar en todo el lugar. Era como un festival. Todo estaba completamente lleno y los agentes de SHIELD (Fury incluido) estaban sentados admirando su duro trabajo, con esa cara seria que daba hasta miedo. Sonrieron entre ellos antes de dar paso a la siguiente canción: _Dirt and Roses. _Para aquella, Romanoff cogió la guitarra de Rogers y este su microfono, sorprendiendo al público._  
_

_This city grieves like widows clasping folded flags against their hearts_  
_ Raindrops spill like dirt and roses on black coffins in the dark_  
_ Not yet corpses, still we rot, oblivious to our decay_  
_ Drinking poison, drop by drop, descend to dark_

_ Unless we save our lives_  
_ From the coming tide_  
_ That seeks to drown us in its waves_  
_ But if we sell our soul_  
_ For the chance of gold_  
_ Then we'll rue each passing day_

_ And I swear this place once was alive_  
_ The streets all pulsed like living veins _  
_ Heart was beating cars with blood_  
_ The buildings breathe each time they sway_

_ Time of death_  
_ Punctuated by the bells_  
_ The sky turned red_  
_ Then came the rain_

_ Come on let's save our lives_  
_ From the coming tide_  
_ That seeks to drown us in its waves_  
_ But if we sell our soul_  
_ For the chance of gold_  
_ Then we'll rue each passing day._

Por fin terminó aquella canción para dar paso al último. Había sido perfecta, estaban de su parte, sin duda en los medios de comunicación tendrían que decir que tan bien había salido su primera actuación en un público. El Quiosco se había vuelto el centro de todos los ruidos, no había nadie que no gritasen por ellos. Si participaban en los Awards, con unas canciones tan perfectas como aquellas, lograrían el primera award de grupo para SHIElD. La gente quería la última, y ellos la darían._ Titanium._

_You shout it loud_

_But I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_

_You shoot me down, but I get up_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium (x3)_

Se despidieron como amigos de sus nuevos seguidores. Cada uno a su estilo, prometiendo volver en un siguiente concierto con más canciones y dando tanto o más. Aquella "A" no era por nada. Ellos eran Avengers, no un grupo cualquiera, Avengers. Abandonaron poco a poco el escenario y finalmente, a la madrugada, el famoso escenario "El Quiosco" volvía a estar tan desierto como antes. Los vengadores fueron a beber antes de volver a la torre a dormir, tenían que celebrarlo con unas jarras nivel vikingo en como la vez que Hill los interrumpió. Rompieron jarras, bebieron, desafinaron y bailaron antes del amanecer, como la primera noche de la viuda. La victoria era suya, debían disfrutarla. ¡Hasta Coulson se unió a ellos! Recibió la visita de su jefe, al que tan solo le dijo:

-_Welcome to the New Age_

* * *

_Iepale! _

_mi intención no era retomarlo tan tarde, pero entre conflictos musicales (exactamente canciones de los siguientes capitulos y este) y la vuelta al cole, lo unico que quiero es tirarme por la ventana. Por si alguien se interesa por las canciones: Radioactive (me base en un Cover de Within Temptation pero es de Imagine Dragons), Dirt and Roses (Rise Against hizo un gran trabajo, por dios) y la de Titanium ya lo comentamos en capitulos anteriores.  
_

_intentaré actualizar con un poco más de rapidez_

_mendigo review?_

_hasta la proxima~_


	8. Story of my Life

Ya había pasado la celebración y la resaca. Estaban en los primeros puestos con sus cuatro canciones. Su primer videoclip tenia mas votos positivos que negativos y era el primeo más visto. Ahora, su objetivo era el Award que otorgaba Marvel a los grupos, la mayor ambición ambición de SHIELD RECORDS. También se había vuelto su ambición. Pero para los integrantes de Avengers había antes una misión pendiente.

* * *

_**Story of my Life**_

_(Quien soy realmente)_

* * *

Se reunieron todos en la gran mesa. Pepper y Coulson también fueron invitados. Había café para que todos estuvieran despiertos y atentos a la historia de todos, no como una vez en la que todos acabaron dormidos. La misión de escuchar la historia de cada uno de ellos era para que no hubieran reproches y secretos. Así, quizás, llegaban a la armonía y un nuevo nivel de confianza. Por no haber problemas, Pepper pensaría un número del 1 al 6 y quien acierte sencillo. Natasha, por broma del destino, fue la primera. Estaba nerviosa total, pero empezó a recordar poco a poco que había sido de su vida desde Rusia.

**_·Natalia Alianovna Romanova:_**

_Ese es mi nombre real. Ya sabéis que soy rusa._

_Lo único que recuerdo de mi niñez es que mi casa ardió e Ivan Petrovich me recogió. Él me ayudó desde edad temprana a ser gran bailarina. Recuerdo la academia Red Room para 28 talentos. Muy duro...demasiado, diria yo. Ahí tuve algo parecido a un primer amor, pero duro poco. Me saque las titulaciones que Petrovich decía que necesitaba y más, como idiomas o algún miss. Me centre tanto en el baile y la música que cuando iba al colegio e instituto no sabía hacer amigos y me la pasaba en una clase practicando cuando tocaban ratos libres. Era mucho más útil. Me enamore de un gran músico y acabamos por casarnos: Alexi Shostakov. Todavía pienso que me gustaba más su música que él mismo. Una práctica me salió realmente mal, me torci el tobillo y cuando llegue a casa, me dieron la noticia de que murió en un accidente. Entonces me decidí por irme a América. Bailé y canté en bastantes lugares como "Black Widow" antes de entrar en SHIELD por entrar en alguna parte que no me impidiera ejercer mi trabajo, aunque importaba un comino hasta que llegaron los Marvel Awards. ¡Vi a Yelena Belova! Mi mayor enemiga en Rusia estaba ahí, dispuesta a ganar. Me entró rabia y canté "Znaesh' Ly Ti" de la mejor forma que podía. Gane de forma épica, aunque vi como el grupo llevado por SHIELD la fastidiaba. Con aquello ya me tome las cosas más enserio y accedí a todo lo que podía. Siempre que cantaba contra Belova, intentaba llegar a un nuevo mejor nivel. Por algo Budapest…¡Que recuerdos! ¿verdad, Clint? Siempre había cantado sola hasta que conocí a Clint. Lo conocí de puro accidente. El mejor de los accidentes. Estuvimos juntos como un año hasta que Fury me obligó a volver. Siempre le eché la culpa, volvía a estar sola, pero no lo odiaba, intentaba comprender su errónea postura, ya que quizás en compañía, no soy tan buena. Y sigue molesto porque me haya apuntado a "Avengers". El resto ya no es novedad: un año dándolo todo sola vestida de negro mientras iba por la noche con mi peluca rubia desnaturalizando bares._

-¡¿Pero que paso en Budapest?-preguntó ansioso Iron Man. Esa era la única incógnita que había dejado la viuda y mataba a todos. Clint y Natasha empezaron a reír, poniendo más nervioso al personal. Era algo bastante... ¿largo?.

-Secreto- dijeron a la vez los dos "hermanos"

-¡Eso no vale!- se quejaron al unísono todos

**_·Robert Bruce Banner_**

_Ni se os ocurra llamarme Robert, os lo prohibo._

_Aviso que mi vida no es una de las más emocionantes. Desde un accidente he tenido siempre un problema con la ira y todo eso… ¿el accidente? simplemente en un laboratorio donde estaba trabajando. ¡Sabeis que soy doctor! Estalló un experimento y me dejo muy inestable. Betty Ross, ex compañera mía y también ex novia...si, tuve novia, no me miréis así, intentó ayudarme. Al inicio me deje tratar por ella, pero su padre, agente, no le caigo nada bien y un día se...me fue tan fuerte que acabé detenido por dejar en el arrastre a varios hombres. Sali bajo fianza y decidí irme de mi ciudad natal para no hacer daño a Betty. Seguro que ahora sabe donde vivo con esas cotillas de televisión. Betty intentó varios métodos conmigo, uno de ellos la batería y al final, he quedado como uno de los mejores y más brutales baterías. Conocí a Stark mucho después de puro milagro, en una tienda especializada y ayude en algunas de sus investigaciones después de algunas conversaciones donde nadie se acercaba por la conversación no apto para no físicos que tuvimos. Él conoció a Steve y ya con Thor formamos los vengadores._

-¿no has estado en peleas o echo algo dentro de la ilegalidad?

-Solo dejar con perdidas millonarias algunos bares y las grandes peleas con mi mayor enemigo...

-¿no volviste a hablar con Betty cuando alcanzaste estabilidad con la batería?- pregunto Potts

- Hasta ahora ella me daría por perdido, me imagino. Aunque con mi inestabilidad, dudo que ella quiera volver…

- En todo caso ella no querría volver contigo porque la dejaste plantada- matizó el billonario ganando varías malas miradas

**_·Clinton Francis Barton_**

_Y más os vale seguir llamándome solo Clint. La verdad es que mis padres murieron y mi hermano y yo acabamos en un orfanato. ¡Las pelotillas que le enganchaba en el cuello al cura eran para grabar y subir al youtube! Al final nos escapamos ambos y nos encontramos con un circo ambulante, donde nos criamos. Fue una grandisima experiencia. Ahí es donde desarrolla mi puntería y música. Trickshot, el master de los feriantes, envolvió a mi hermano en el mundo de la estafa y yo me fui, no me parecía muy apetecible la idea de usar la música y mi puntería para esas cosas. Además, yo prefería seguir a mis heroes de la musica... sin duda, los instrumentos Stark y los masters de la música me animaron a salir y tocar solo en las calles. Aunque no me fui sin antes robar el mapa con los lugares donde no estaba el sello de SHIELD. Aun lo tengo, aunque me lo se de memoria y ya a estas alturas importa un pimiento, aunque me pregunto siempre como lo consiguió aquel estafador. Al año acabé yendo a Budapest por el festival y ya el resto no lo sabréis. Volví solo a Estados Unidos y me la pasé evitando a los de SHIELD. a Fury no le sentó bien lo que paso en Budapest. Al inicio me sentía como un delincuente, pero luego ya me acostumbre a ser perseguido. Conocí a estos cuando vi que buscaban donde tocar pero no lo lograban. Los ayude y toque con ellos, nos hicimos amigos y ale... el resto, es historia. _

-¡pero contar de una vez lo que pasó en Budapest, cabrones!- el primer interesado, Iron Man, hacía gala de su máximo interés.

-que no- dijeron a la vez

- Veinte pavos a que al final lo cuentan ambos- dijo Coulson a Tony un tanto burlón

- Si es algo que no quieren contar...- intento estar de su parte Bruce aunque también le picaba la curiosidad

- Dijimos que sería una sesión de máxima sinceridad- entró el capitán- apechugar con las consecuencias

Ambos se miraron pero igualmente negaron con la cabeza. Era una historia demasiado larga de contar. Decidieron insistir cuando terminen las historias.

**_·Anthony Edward Stark_**

_¿de verdad tengo que contar todo aunque se encuentre en la Wikipedia? Vale…_

_empecemos por un niño que adoraba crear música un poco más mayor que Mozart. Aprendí a tocar varios instrumentos y al puro estilo de mi padre, me puse en lo más alto. También empecé a estudiar con poca edad como se hacen diferentes instrumentos. ¡Soy un futurista! ¡Todos conocen mis teclados, guitarras y demás! Ya lo mejor viene ahora… por fin mayor de edad, le quité la presidencia al que estaba en mi lugar y este a cambio me mete unos tiros. Sobreviví, este murió por electrocución intentando robar mis avances y yo sobreviví. La gente me llama a partir de ese momento Iron Man. Era realmente genial. Conseguí con aquello un montón de publicidad, avance realmente mucho en mis instrumentos y demás tecnología. respeté el deseo de mi padre de no hacer una discográfica ya que en uno de sus videos me admitió que él fue uno de los creadores de SHIELD y le daba los mejores instrumentos. La gente solo miraba mis instrumentos y se centraba tanto en las canciones comerciales de los artistas que me llegaba a dar mucha rabia. Demasiada. Una tarde fui con el coche a toda leche y casi atropellé a Steve. ¡Lo llevé al hospital a toda mecha en mi coche para que no manchar la tapicería! Era buenisimo como después empezamos discutir y acabamos hablando de música. Hicimos buenas migas al momento y de ahí, ya con las semanas, decidimos fundar Avengers con Bruce, que ya lo conocía de las veces que me ayudó en algunos (varios, muchos) proyectos. ¡El mejor compañero! Como era compositor, hice obras maestras. Conocimos a Thor en un bar, estábamos borrachos y montamos la mejor de las peleas con su todavía grupo nórdico "Asgardian Warriors". Se unió a nosotros por esa grandísima "batalla" con el bajo que nos faltaba. ¡Éramos mejores que los cuatro fantásticos! para terminar, meses después, conocimos a Barton cuando buscábamos un bar sin sello. Se volvió gran compañero cuando lo usamos de relevo. ¡Luego entraste tu y aqui estamos!_

-¿y las famosas amantes?- pregunto intrigada Natasha

-¿esas? bah...nada interesante- dijo desentendiendose del tema- ahora estoy fijada en una, pero no me dice nada...creo que se va a casar con otro. Da igual. ¿alguna pregunta más?  
·**_Thor Odinson_**

_Mi vida fue bastante...musical desde el inicio._

_Padre Odin era parte de los legendarios "Northern Gods" y quiso que aprendiera de la música, vivir con ella y ser tan rey como él. Me enamore del bajo. Ya de joven monté el grupo "Asgardian Warriors" con unos compañeros, al inicio con mi hermano Loki. Mi hermano y yo éramos inseparables, el grupo brutal e implacable, los dioses por debajo del grupo de nuestro padre y nuestros únicos enemigos eran "Frost Gigants", también enemigos de padre. Pero yo sabía que teníamos otro enemigo mucho peor: la falsa música. Esa musica comercial que llegaba a ser solo para ganar en el momento y ni hablar de esa música que llegaba a rebajar la imagen de mujeres. ¡escuchar "ella es bien puta" no era normal! Nuestra madre Frigga, famosa cantante del mismo grupo de Padre, se le ocurrió la magnifica idea de hacer canción en conjunto, con el que logramos desbancar a nuestros enemigos. Pero,_ _malamente, llegaron otros enemigos, "Dark Elf", un viejo grupo de la era del abuelo Bohr que resurgió intentando recuperar su viejo puesto en la música. Al inicio nos ganaban como suma facilidad, casi insultante, pero después de difíciles batallas en el escenario, lo conseguimos. "Asgardian Warriors" estaba muy alto. Demasiado alto, apenas veíamos el suelo si no era por la resaca tras aquellas fiestas salvajes._ _Odin quiso ponernos un alto, ya que veía que acabaríamos peor que aquellos grupos que acaban deshaciéndose, pero le rete y perdí, quedando fuera del grupo durante un corto tiempo. En ese corto tiempo me enamore de una científica, Jane Foster, que al inicio no le hacía bien por mi comportamiento y me llamaba "vikingo". Al final acabé por conquistarla y tuvimos un breve romance. Vivía con ella y me encantaba ese entorno tan misterioso. Entender que nunca había dado ese tipo de ciencias y ver como ella se desenvolvía con esa insultante facilidad era magistral. Pero ese tiempo que me había dado padre acabó por desaparecer y me vi obligado a dejar esa utopía simple por una más compleja. Volver con el equipo a la lucha, dandolo todo, fue un poco duro. Podía mensajear y hablar con ella por teléfono, pero lo deje por lo difícil que llegaba a ser esa separación. estaba por irme del grupo cuando en un bar, emborrachandonos como dioses, encontré a los nuevos vengadores bebiendo poco a poco de no muy grandes jarras. ¡Que batalla tan gloriosa! dejamos aquel bar tan mal, que Stark tuvo que pagar todos los destrozos con un talón. ¡La mejor forma de hacer amigos, sin duda!. Me uní a ellos mientras seguía, pero ya no tanto, en el otro grupo. Una vez regresé y Sif, gran amiga y guerrera, me contó que hermano Loki había dejado el grupo y con viejos formantes de Frost Giants y Dark Elf habían formado el "Loki's Army": Era mi enemigo. Nuestro enemigo. Contra un traidor como el solo queda luchar y enseñarle que la música no es solo ambición tonta de querer el trono de padre. Y Luego ya conocimos a Hawkeye y luego a Widow._

-¿no has vuelto a hablar con Foster?- pregunto Pepper- ¿y con los de tu equipo?

-Tan pocas veces con ambos…la verdad es que hablar con ellos para despedirse se hace demasiado duro

-A todo esto, ¿tu padre acepta que andes a dos grupos?- pregunto Widow- uno es de su mismo estilo de música, en el que es literalmente el rey, pero el otro, vease nosotros, ni siquiera tenemos estilo fijo y literalmente estamos en la otra punta del mundo siquiera empezando, como...¿la burguesia?

-A estas no creo que a mi padre le importe que empiece desde cero...tendría que sentirse orgulloso ya que no estoy intentando seguir sus paso a rajatabla pero si cuidar la mejor musica. Por ahora ustedes crean las mejores canciones y a mi me enorgullece poder tocarlos con el bajo

Thor sabía dónde tocar para que cada uno se sintiera orgulloso de su trabajo y entre todos se chocaron las manos.

**_·Steven Grand Rogers_**

_Steve para todos._

_Padre soldado fallecido, madre fallecida cuando era todavía un adolescente, forme grupo con mi mejor amigo, Bucky. Formamos un dueto antes de entrar en el ejército. Cuando entré, decidí dejar de ser tan enclenque y formar mi cuerpo mediante duros entrenamientos y trabajos, además de seguir algunos métodos que no deben saber los civiles. Hicimos amigos y formamos El Comando Aulladores con algunos soldados más. Ellos me llamaron Capitan America por mi valiosa guitarra, esa que seguiré usando aunque te duela, Tony. Fuimos de misión pero salió mal, demasiado mal. Bucky nunca volvió, y como no se encontró cuerpo, lo dieron por muerto. Nos dieron los honores y ya fuera del ejército, descubrí que mi amada ex Peggy se había ido con otro soldado… oficialmente fue un chasco, pero decidí seguir con la música por Bucky. Seguí solo tocando donde podía, porque mis ex-compañeros decidieron tomar una vida tranquila. Estaba bastante descolocado por las formaciones de SHIELD, HYDRA, AIM y algunas más, sobre todo por su dominio. Como comprenderéis, en el ejército no había cosas como estas. Me "actualicé" gracias a Tony cuando me atropelló con su ferrari rojo. Sobreviví de puro palo, porque por lo menos no iba "todo ciclado". Al final quedo todo en susto y después de discutir, acabamos amigos gracias a la opinión sobre la música. Luego me presentó a Banner y formamos un grupo donde faltaba el bajo. Gracias a la pelea en el bar, lo conseguimos un fundamos Avengers. Luego conocimos a Clint y ya el resto se repite…_

- ¿no mantienes el contacto con Peggy?- pregunto curiosa Natasha

- No, pero últimamente he visto mucho a Sharon, su hermana- dijo después de pensar un rato- pero no me interesa hablar con ella…

La rusa quedó pensativa. ese nombre le recordaba a una chica que trabajaba en SHIELD solo por trabajar, no le gustaba la buena musica, solo disfrutaba de los éxitos del momento, aunque sabía disimular bastante bien. "hablará de otra Sharon, hay tropecientos", se convenció al final. Coulson se negó a contar cómo había llegado y porque a SHIELD, pero si les admitió que creía en ellos desde el primer momento sin y luego con Natasha.

Este se fue después de la cena informal con unos kebab. Finalmente, Natasha y Clint sonrieron y se fueron de la sala, antes de que Tony recordase que no habían contado que pasó en Budapest. Era su simple secreto.

- Hubiera agradecido que contarais ayer lo que pasó entre tu y Barton en Budapest- dijo el capitán mientras desayunaba con la viuda

Ya era la mañana cuando se miraban entre ellos. La verdad era que con aquella demostración, la viuda se había ganado la confianza del capitán. Ella tan solo sonrió. Era un intento bastante original de intentar sacarle la información. Pensó en contarle a él, para dejar claro que si confiaba, en su pequeña aventura, pero con la entrada de un bien despertado Clint y el ver que no quedaban más cookies, decidió un no. Steve se marchó, dejando a ambos solos. Ellos dos no eran tontos, y sabían que había algo que los estaban grabando. Natasha solo pudo reír. No era justo que usaran a Jarvis para aquellas cosas.

- Algún día saldrá a la luz…

- Hasta entonces, que se queden con _the story of my life_

* * *

_Iepale!_

_la verdad, he tardado menos que la otra vez en actualizar. Creo que no hace falta explicar de donde sale "Story of my life" (esa canción me ha estado persiguiendo y la he puesto por una amiga). Znaesh Li Ty es una de las pocas canciones en ruso que conozco. ¿Habeis visto el trailes de Avengers 2? HE MUERTO Y RENACIDO, POR DIOS  
_

_¿queréis saber la versión budapest de esta historia?_

_mendigo review?_

_hasta la próxima~_


End file.
